


【安妃】Master Monster

by Jingranforeb



Category: IZONE (Band), 李詩安, 權恩妃
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingranforeb/pseuds/Jingranforeb





	【安妃】Master Monster

-獸人詩安X主人恩妃

-超級OOC，慎入

-尾巴play，再慎入

++++++++++++

「妳...要跟我回家嗎？」

年幼的女孩看著縮在陰暗角落、只用一條床單包覆自己的幼童，不理會一旁要制止的護衛，向著眼前的正露出敵意的孩子伸出手。

/

細長的手指將領帶的結向上拉至脖頸處，使微微敞開的領口處合起，套上貼身的背心馬甲，銀色的扣子閃閃發亮，穿上掛在椅背上的燕尾服外套，白色手套完美地貼合細長的手，拿出外套口袋中的懷表，確認此時的時間。

『06:55』

修長的雙腿邁步向外，輕巧地走在空曠的長廊，黑色長髮綁起的低馬尾隨著步伐左右悠晃著，來到裝飾華麗的大門前。

‘叩、叩’

無人回應。

「失禮了。」

帶著白手套的手輕輕推開了大門，映入眼前的是佈上白色床簾的雙人大床，風從一旁敞開的窗戶進入，將床簾微微帶起，露出一雙嫩白雙腿。

「主人，該起床了。」

掀起床簾系至床柱，隨後單膝跪在床邊，用低沉的嗓音呼喚著。

「嗯...」

床上沉睡的人發出微弱的呻吟，睜開雙眼看向床邊、與自己平視的人，隨後坐起身，手指梳理著睡亂的長髮。

「跟妳說多少次了，不要叫我主人。」

語氣帶著不滿，不知道是起床時的情緒還是因為剛才的那聲呼喚，看著仍舊單膝跪在床邊的女子。

「叫我的名字，詩安。」

「是，恩妃主人。」

/

權恩妃聽到這樣的回應，嘴角微微抽蓄，一點也不明白這人為什麼如此堅持，不過想起數年來李詩安都是這樣如此，只好放棄在這個早晨跟她爭辯。

「我要洗澡，抱我。」

「是。」

輕而易舉地將權恩妃公主抱起，李詩安邁步向門外走去，來到浴室所在的房間，浴缸早已在權恩妃要求時準備好熱水及增加香氣的玫瑰花瓣。

「放我下來。」

「是。」

不在意有他人的存在，權恩妃直接解開身前的鈕扣，讓睡衣順勢落到地上，睡衣底下並未穿著任何貼身衣物，轉過身看向仍舊站在自己身後的李詩安。

「妳也一起來。」

「是。」

/

感受著李詩安的手在身上搓揉按摩著，權恩妃依靠在她的懷中，發出了舒適地呻吟聲，隨後發現身後的人搓揉的地方越來越微妙，而呼吸也越來越沉重。

身後的人開始嗅聞吸舔著肩頸處，原本還在腹部的左手向上覆蓋住曲線完美的雙峰搓揉著，右手則向下伸至兩腿之間的花園撥弄著。

「嗯...」

沒有制止越矩的動作，權恩妃轉過頭吻上李詩安，加深彼此的接觸。

身體一輕，權恩妃突然被抱起轉過身跨坐在李詩安的腿上，雙手環繞上身前人的頸再次相吻。

「妳的耳朵...出來了...」

向後稍微退開，權恩妃看到李詩安頭上突然冒出一對毛茸茸的犬耳，想起當年把這個因為有著獸人特徵的女孩撿回來時的事情，笑著揉上了那對耳朵，沒注意到身前的人身體一僵。

「以前小時候每次揉妳的耳朵妳都還會害羞地逃開，現在都沒什麼反應了。」

捏著毛茸且柔軟的獸耳，覺得李詩安長大之後過於冷靜，感到有點無趣的權恩妃突然站起身咬上獸耳。

「呀！」

權恩妃整個人被抱了起來，眼前一花，雖後發現自己被放在寬敞的洗手台上，身前擠在雙腿之間的李詩安眼裡發紅，霸道地壓了上來。

/

環抱著把臉埋在自己懷裡的李詩安，感受著身前的敏感被不停地吸吮舔弄，已經動情的花路也被手指探入抽插著，不停受到刺激的權恩妃只能咬著李詩安的獸耳以制止即將脫口而出的呻吟。

在渙散的意識之中，權恩妃感受到毛茸的觸感，稍微把懷中的頭推開向下看去，發現從李詩安尾椎處伸出的尾巴，不知何時開始在磨蹭著自己的大腿內側。

「妳這隻色狗...」

發揮柔軟性，權恩妃抬起腿踹向李詩安的臉，卻一把被抓住，只見李詩安一臉虔誠地親吻眼前白皙的足背，看向權恩妃的細長雙眼裡卻帶著如同野獸般的侵略性。

從足背開始向上舔吻，帶起一陣顫慄，沉重的呼吸打在雙腿間的肌膚，讓原本就已經潮濕的花園又滲出一絲花蜜，溫暖的舌舔上隨後深入其中，雙手按壓著李詩安的頭，敏感處帶來的刺激讓權恩妃無法言語，只能仰頭發出無意義的呻吟。

「嗯...等等詩安...」

抬起頭擦去唇邊曖昧的液體，李詩安站直身吻上仍在喘息的唇，身後的尾巴磨蹭著濕潤處沾濕了毛髮，不理會權恩妃的拒絕就緩緩地進入體內，下身傳來的飽脹感，讓權恩妃忍不住地想發出聲音，卻又被李詩安的吻給壓回。

深埋在體內的尾巴感受到包覆的地方逐漸適應自己的存在後來回抽插，身下人突然身軀一震，察覺到這樣的反應，李詩安開始加速移動自己的尾巴直朝著那一處頂弄著，引起權恩妃高亢的呻吟。

指甲在背上抓出痕跡，但李詩安卻不在乎地持續插弄著，直到權恩妃弓起身迎來情慾的頂端，感受到體內傳來的擠壓及潮濕，尾巴才放緩自己的動作，隨後緩緩退出剛接受高潮而敏感的身體，拉出了一絲淫靡的水光。

「......壞孩子。」

/

「抱歉...恩妃姐姐...」

李詩安抿著嘴為權恩妃清理著身上情慾過後的痕跡，完全拋開不久之前那副冷靜的模樣，就連原本直立地獸耳都垂了下來。

「笨蛋...我才不會因為這種事而生氣呢...」

失笑地看著眼前為了剛剛的情事而沮喪的小狗，權恩妃伸出手抬起李詩安的臉，吻上她抿起的薄唇。

「我可是妳的主人啊。」

++++++++++++


End file.
